Forbidden Love
by anime4youandme
Summary: Len has always loved Rin, but when he final tells her everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic, so let's see how it goes. I love LenxRin their so cute together, oh and LenxKaito. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid then why am I writing one a fanfiction website?**

* * *

Len stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what to do. Every thought that entered the blonde's head was more ridiculous then the last. He needed to find the perfect words, after all he was confessing. Not just any confession, but one to his true love Rin, his twin sister. Love between siblings is forbidden Len know this well, but he couldn't stop this felling from growing as he watched her from day to day. Even if Rin did not reject him, if anyone found out about the two's relationship, then they would have to live the rest of their lives forever shamed and digested.

Len rolled over to his side, so that he was staring at the yellow wall. Of course the safest thing to do was to take this secret to the grave, but Len just couldn't live the rest of his life wondering what his love would say if he did confess.

"Len! Get your butt out of bed this instant!" yelled his friend Luka as she pounded on his door. "Breakfast is almost ready and then there's school."

The boy sighed as he slowing got to his feet, dressed in his school uniform and walked out of his room. In the kitchen he saw everyone at the table, as Miku was finishing making their breakfast. Although the fire alarm didn't go off this time, the food still gave off a burning smell. Just as Len started to dig into his banana flavored oatmeal Meiko and (Len's heart skipped a beat) a pretty blonde haired girl. They were laughing about something as they sat down. To Len's delight Rin was sitting across from him.

"So you know how we're playing at the school dance next week Len?" asked Rin. Len nodded. "Well I was think maybe you and me should sing our vision of magnet."

Len blushed slightly at the idea. "Ok sure."

Rin laughed at her brother's blush and went back to her conversation with Meiko. Dang, her laugh was so cute.

* * *

School was torture like always, but at least the twins had every class together, so Len had something to look at during the long hours. He was doing just this in math class, when a ball of paper hit his arm. Annoyed, he picked up the crumbled piece of paper. There was one paper with pictures on it and another that was a note from his friend Gumi, so he read the note first:

_Hey, I saw some girls giggling around your locker trying to put this in it. Being the idiots they are they accidentally put it in my locker. I think you'll find it amazing_.

On the paper was a comic strip. As he read it, he could fell himself to red. On the comic was a fanfiction about how cute it would be if the Kagamine twins were to get together. Oh sure if it was a fanfiction then people wouldn't care at all, but if they did get together in real life then they would all be creeped out. Rin turned around then and saw Len's face reading the paper. She held her hand out for it, but Len shock his head and stuffed it in his backpack. These fanfics weren't news to Len, but He never read one before and it made him feel uneasy.

* * *

Len was the last one home after school. He went into the living room and found Miku, Kaito and Gakupo watching some random anime movie. Kaito looked up as the boy entered the room and gave him a smile. Len liked Kaito, he was really nice to him. He wonder what Kaito would say if he told him about Rin. Hmm he probably wouldn't be grossed out to Len's face. Suddenly Rin slipped into the room. It was her favorite movie so she sat down next to Miku to watch it.

Len stood there for a few moments. If he really was going to confess to her he might as well do it now. After all Luka and Meiko went shopping and the other three were to engross in their movie to came and bother them. Len walk over to his sister and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Len asked quietly. Rin look confused, but followed Len out of the room.

They went to Len's room and as they entered the room he closed the door. Rin stood in the middle of the room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well you see…I mean…I kinda…."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted….Er….I….you" Damn this was a lot harder them he thought it would be. He had no idea what he was supposed to be saying.

"Len, is there something wro-"

Len rushed up to her and there lips meet, _Well,_ Len thought. _This is one way to tell her_. He could tell that she was stunned by his actions, but instead of pulling back (to lens delight) she kissed him back. The to stood there was who knows how long kissing.

Then there was a coughing noise like someone trying to clear their throat. Len break the kissed and looked up to see Miku, Gakupo and Kaito.

Damn

* * *

**Well that was fun! So they are a band but the only members will be: Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Meiko and Gakupo (his name reminds me of a chip dip). But other member names will be used because i suck at coming up with names.**

**Please review and i will not kill of Kaito...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Sorry for the really long wait. Between Colorgaurd and School i don't have musch time to write. But i hope you enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own them, but i would if i had the money.**

* * *

This is really bad.

"Len?" Miku said with a look of disgust. "What the hell are you doing?"

This was not what Len planned on. He wanted Rin to know about how he felt, but not the other Vocaloids. By the looks on Miku's and Gakupo's faces they were very digested by this scene. Oddly Kaito didn't look horrified he looked almost depressed. Well that's unexpected. Oh well, Len still had to answer Miku and Rin wasn't going to be helping as she was staring at the floor looking like she was seconds away from crying.

"I don't care how creeped out you'll be this, but I really really like Rin and not in the brother sorta way," Len stated. There was nothing he could do, but tell the truth. I mean serious if you walk onto to people kissing, there isn't a good excuse for it.

A small smile appeared on Rin's face. "I like you too Len." Len's heart skipped a beat. She liked him back? Yes! That was another thing not expected. Gakupo made a coughing sound.

"It doesn't matter if the feeling is mutual, its wrong and illegal for siblings to go out together." Gakupo said.

Like the Twins didn't already know that.

"I don't care we don't have to tell anyone." Rin pleaded.

Miku laughed. "You guys are in one of the most popular bands around. Things are going to become Public even if we don't want them to."

That was true. The press did tend to print every detail of a celebrity's life even if they don't want them to. But if Len could just convenes Miku and Gakupo to keep this relationship maybe they'll say its ok.

" We'll do everything to keep it secret." Len said, half begging.

"And….and it will be easy enough to deny everything if the media do get any info." Rin added.

"Unless they got any photos," mumbled Kaito. Gakupo and Miku nodded their heads in agreement. This was totally unfair. What was so wrong with the one you love? Stupid society with their stupid rules. It was not going to stop Len from being with Rin.

"You always said that you believed in free love," I said eyes locked on Miku. "You told us that you would be happy with who ever we loved."

Len could see Miku getting anger at this.

Everyone was silent for awhile when finally Kaito spoke up. "Why not ask Luka what she thinks and if she says its alright then they can be together, but if she says no then you two have to back off each other."

A smile played on Gakupo's and Miku's faces. "Fine."

Len's heart sank. Rin went back to looking like she was going to cry. Luka hated weird relationships. Whether you were gay, lesbian or incest, she would hate you the moment she found out.

* * *

**That was really really short. But that means the next chapter gets to be really long! I think i'm make Luka say no and keep Len for myself...Mmmm that be nice...Oh sorry daydreaming again.**

**Anyway Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow an update that didn't take a month! I'm proud of myself! Well this one of my favorite chapters and you'll find

out why at the end!

* * *

Len was back on his bed and staring at the ceiling again. Luka was not home yet, so he still didn't know what was going to happen to Rin and him. The two had already agreed to each other that even when Luka said no that they would still find a way to be together even if the other Vocaloids didn't like it. Len signed, he didn't want to go behind everyone's back, but if that's what he needed to do to be with Rin then he would do it.

There was a knock at the door. Len thought that it would be his sister coming to talk, but when the door opened it revealed a blue-haired man carrying a bowl of ice cream. He smiled at Len and went to sit next to him on the bed.

"Hi. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some ice cream," Kaito said handing Len the bowl. "Its banana flavored," he added when Len didn't reach for the treat. Len took the bowl and started to devour it. Yum banana.

Kaito laughed at how the young boy ate the banana ice cream, but quickly his smile turned into a frown. Something was bothering him, but Len wasn't enough attention to notice. Finally after Len finished all the ice cream did he notice his best friend's depression.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

"Len, do you really love Rin?" Kaito asked back, staring at his feet.

Now it was Len's turn to frown. He really didn't want to talk about that.

"Yes. I love her a lot and I don't what to argue with you about how disgusting incest is."

"No I don't care about that."

"Then why do you what to know?"

"Nevermind. Forget I asked!" and with that Kaito took the empty bowl and left the room, leaving Len very confused.

* * *

All the Vocaloids were in the living room watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Len and Rin were on one couch holding hands as Miku and Gakupo would give them the evil eye. Kaito was back to his usual cheerful self and was chatting with Len during the movie.

Suddenly the front door opened and laughter filled the room as Meiko and Luka arrived home from their day at the mall. The two got rather excited when they saw what movie the others were all watching and sat down on the couch to join them. Finally the credits appeared and Miku turned off the TV.

The twins were about to get up to leave when Gakupo spoke. "Don't you two have something to tell Luka?"

Luka looked up at the twins interested about what this could be about.

"Er I guess so," said Len letting go off Rin's hand to look at Luka. "What would you say if I were to tell you I wanted to go out with Rin?"

The pink-haired tuna lover was quiet for a moment. "That would depend on if you were being serious or not."

"Their dead serious," Miku told her. Luka's noses wrinkled at the twins.

When no one said anything Gakupo added, "We said that they could only be together if you said it was ok, but if you said no they promised to back off from each other."

Luka laughed at Rin and Len. "And you two honestly think that I would said yes?"

Rin looked away and Len thought he saw a tear on her cheek. He started to get mad; Luka was being really mean about this.

"Look I don't care that you hate this kind of thing, but I love Rin and she loves me, so give me one good reason we shouldn't be together!" Len yelled to the whole room. If possible Luka looked even more grossed out.

"Do you really love him?" she asked Rin.

Rin nodded and wrapped her arms around Len. "More then anything in the world." Len looks very pleased.

Luka glanced around the room. Miku, Gakupo and Kaito's faces all said that they wanted her to say no. The Kagamine's faces said that they wanted her to say yes. Meiko's said that this bored her and she wanted a beer. She signed.

"Fine do what ever you want."

"Is that a yes?" Rin questioned excitedly. Luka nodded.

The twins cheered with delight and gave each other hugs. Miku and Gakupo gave Luka outraged expressions. Kaito looked down right miserable at this news. But why this saddened him no one know (or really cared).

* * *

Rin and Len were in the hall smiling at their good fortune.

"I can't be she said yes!" Rin giggled as she hugged Len. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Me too," declared Len running his fingers through the girls hair. Now that Luka had stated that their relationship was ok the other Vocaloids had to go with it as long as the two keep it away from the media and fans. But the two had the brains that if the media found out then the two would be in trouble with the police as well.

"We need to do something really special together now that were boyfriend girlfriend," Rin said looking into her twin's eyes.

He laughed; he loved how she would get so enthusiastic about things. " Sure, you think of something and then will go do it."

Rin beamed at him. She brought her head closer to his and kissed him. He was very happy about that and kissed her back. It was the best feeling in the world. The two stayed like that for awhile, but finally Rin broke free, gave Len one last smile and went to her room.

He turned around to see Kaito about 5 feet away. He had a look of angry and something else that that Len couldn't figure out. Len walk past him to his own room, only to be followed by the man. Now Len turned around to face Kaito.

"Do you need something?" Len asked friendly.

"No I wanted you tell you something."

Len wait for him to continue.

"I want you to break up with Rin."

Len balled his fists. He didn't care how close of a friend Kaito was, he was getting real annoying with is.

"Look, We all agreed that we would go by what Luka said. So shut up about this already."

Kaito look even angrier and there was still that emotion that Len couldn't figure out. "I'm not going to stop saying unless you break up!"

"Why the hell should I do that?" Len yelled back.

Kaito walked forward pushing Len against the wall with a hand on both sides of him. Now Len know what Kaito was feeling when he spotted Len and Rin kissing. Jealously.

"Because I love you"

* * *

:D LOVE TRIANGLE (i think). My favorite vocaloid pairings are LenxRin and LenxKaito, so i had to put this in it! If you don't like Yaoi, sorry its in my story.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I still like the last chapter the best, but is where most of the plot begins. I was going to post this yesterday, but the colorgaurd competition was all day. I also finally got my ipod to work,so i'm been downloading vocaloid songs. Someone stop me i'm at 70 songs!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

No it can't be. He must have misheard. There was no way that his best friend had just told him that he loved him. But the straight expression on Kaito's face told Len that he did not mishear. _This is awkward_, Len thought.

"Kaito I…. I," Len stumped. Honestly he had no idea what to say.

Kaito removed his hands, but didn't step back. "If it's a choice between Rin and me, I want you to pick me."

Len opened his mouth to tell him that he didn't feel that way towards him, but Kaito cut him off.

"I don't want to heard it Len. Just think on it, ok?" And with that Kaito left the room leaving Len on some kind of trance.

Len couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. His best friend had just confessed to him. It was so weird, like it shouldn't have ever happened. Kaito was likeable enough, but when you compared him to Rin. Len smiled; there wasn't any competition, but it still made him feel uneasy. There was a knock on the door and Len looked up to see Rin.

* * *

"Hey Len, do you want to go to the ice cream shop?" she asked with a grin. Len's heart sank a bit. Why did it have to be ice cream at a time like this? But he got up and the two left the house to go on there first date.

The ice cream shop was an amazing place. They had flavors from Vanilla to chicken potpie and just about any topping you could think of. Kaito nearly fainted every time he went in this place. The twins walked up to the cashier, to find Neru.

"Neru! I didn't know you worked here," said Rin excitedly to her friend.

Neru laughed, "I just started yesterday. Now let me guess you want orange flavored ice cream with orange sprinkles and you want banana flavored with banana gummies?"

The twins nodded, paid and went to find a seat by the window. Len looked around the shop and was surprised to find it rather empty, normally the shop was booming with customers on Saturdays. He looked back at Rin was what happily eating her ice cream. He imagined going with Kaito and smiled at the thought of him being with a sixteen-scoop cone.

"Why aren't you eating?" Rin asked looking at Len's untouched treat. Len quick picked up his spoon and started to eat, it was delicious of course. Rin laughed at the face Len made when he took a bite.

"Are you going to the school dance with anyone?" the girl continued to ask.

"Well as we agreed to play at the dance, they won't be must time for dancing." Len said.

"Will you save a dance for me then?" Rin asked shyly.

Len smiled warmly at his sister. "Of course."

When both of them finished their ice cream they walked hand in hand home.

They arrived home to find no one there (Seriously where do this people go?). Len sat on the couch reading while Rin lay in his arms. Len had a hard time concentrating on his book because he couldn't stop thinking about Rin and how close she was. After about ten minutes, he looked down at Rin to find her asleep.

Len chuckled to himself as he scooped up the girl and carried her bridal style to her room. He placed her on the orange-colored bed and kissed her gently on the check. Rin stirred a little and smiled in her sleep. _God she's so cute_, Len thought to himself. _There is no way anyone would every steal my feelings for you._

* * *

It had been about two hours and no one came home. Rin was still asleep, so Len decided to look through the boxes in the garage. In the first box Len looked through, he found a stuffed bear. Len looked surprisingly at the bear. It had been his favorite stuffed animal, but he had lost it ages ago. It meant something really important to him, but couldn't seem to remember.

He picked up the bear and left to go to his room. Even now, when the boy couldn't remember why the bear was so special, it still made him feel warmth and longing. He placed the stuffed toy on his dresser and wished he could remember why it gave him such feelings.

Len sighed. Whatever, it was probably nothing. He picked up is I-pod only to have it slip out of his fingers and slide under the bed. Len dropped to his knees and tried to find the I-pod, but instead his hand passed over what seemed like glass. He pulled it out to find that it was a picture frame.

The picture was of two people, Kaito and Len. Len figured that he was about nine, which would put Kaito at fifteen. They were at an amusement park and Len was holding the same stuffed bear that was on the dresser. The boy in the picture was looking up at Kaito with admiration in his eyes. Kaito was ruffling his hair, laughing at something.

Len sat on his bed staring at the picture. How could he have forgotten? Kaito had given him the bear that day after cried about some bullying that had happened to him. Now he realized why the bear had made him feel that way.

_Maybe, _Len thought_, I love him back._

_

* * *

_

**Now Len knows that he loves Kaito, but he still loves Rin. I'm a LenxRin and LenxKaito fan, so no one knows who he will really end up with (not even you AlicetheBBR Mwhahahaha). Hope you liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW! I love hearing what you think so review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the very long wait. I blame writer's block and the issue of finding a good song to use. BUT they are only two more weeks of colorguard so I can write more after that.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Len sat on his bed still staring at the picture. Now he realized that he loved Kaito and probably had sense that day. But then there was Rin, who was his other half; he loved her a lot. Now what should he do? Now he had to pick between the people he loved most in the world.

_Well you can choose your best friend who is boy or you twin sister,_ Len thought. _Wow, my love life sucks._

He smiled to himself. Both his choices where frowned upon, but whatever love is love right? What Len need was someone to talk to about it. His first choice would have been Kaito, his answer would have been choose me. Maybe he could tell Rin. Len winced. That would be awkward. "_Hey Rin! I know you're my girlfriend, but I love someone else, what should I do?_" No that would be stupid. He would just have to figure it out by himself.

When Len walked into the kitchen (eating bananas always made a person feel better) he found that Meiko had returned. She had the refrigerator open and was grabbing out a bottle of beer. When she finally looked up, she saw Len sitting at the table with about ten bananas in front of him.

"Hey shota," she said.

"I'm not a shota!" Len yelled back, he hated it when people called him that.

"Whatever you say shota," Meiko said with a smile. "So tell me, what's bothering you?"

The boy was silent for a moment. Could he tell Meiko? Sure why not.

" Its just, well…you know how I like Rin?" He started. Meiko nodded while taking a swig from her bottle. "I love her don't get me wrong, but I think I'm also in love with…. someone else."

"Let me guess, Kaito?" She said. Len gasped, was it that obvious? "I may appear to always be drunk, but I see every little thing that goes on in this house. Feel free to take that as a threat."

Len blushed a bit. "Fine, yeah its Kaito. Meiko, I don't know what I'm suppose to do."

Meiko went silent, trying to think of a good answer. Finally she answered him. "Well Len, When it comes to things like this, a.k.a. love, I can't make the decision for you. No matter how cheesy this is going to sound, you got to follow your heart and find the answer your self. Wow, that was waay to cheesy."

"Ok I'll think it over."

" For the sake of both Rin and Kaito, make a fast decision," she said as she got up. "Oh and don't spend all night thinking about it, cause we have a recording section tomorrow morning." And with that she left.

* * *

"Len wake up we got to go!" yelled a voice. The sleeping boy groaned. But it's so comfy in his bed. Then he felt his blanket being pulled away. He grabbed them and tried to fight back, but the other person was too strong and won. Both Len and the blanket were thrown to the floor. He looked up to see who dared wake him.

"What was that for Rin?" He said angrily to the girl.

"Well it's your fault for not waking up when I told you to," she answered.

Len grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her to the floor next to him. She tried to look anger, but Len could see that she was trying her hardest not to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He gave her a quick kiss. Rin looked pleased and tried to kiss him back, but Luka entered the room yelling at them to get up and get ready.

After about an hour and a half, the seven Vocaloid's arrived at the Crypton Future Media Studio. The second they walked through the doors people rushed up telling them how late they were (when in reality they were ten minutes early) and hurrying them into their dressing rooms. The assistants told them that hey were going to be learning new choreography for their new song. But then their manager appeared.

"Bad news gang," He said. "The choreographer just called in and said that she was horrible sick and couldn't come in today."

"So we can go home?" asked Gakupo with obvious hope.

The manager just laughed, "And lose a whole days worth of work? Not a chance, we will be filming videos for Prisoner and Paper Plane."

All the Vocaloids (minus Rin and Len) groaned. That meant that they had to sit through a music video, which takes forever to film. Rin and Len didn't care mainly because they were in it, so at least they had something to do.

The first song went by pretty fast. The song was a favorite of Len's (though he thought that it could do without the part where he and Rin died), so there were no complication. But then there was Paper Plane. The crew thought that they could save time by leaving Len in the prison, which was so boring if they were filming Rin at the hospital.

Suddenly Rin appeared Len stood up quickly. Rin opened her mouth and sang in her heavenly voice.

"I got to see you one more time, because I didn't want you to feel worried about me.

I ran Saying good-bye to you in the last paper plane with love.

I shouldn't let you see my tears."

She really was holding back tears. She turned to leave. What she had sang hurt Len. He wanted to jump the fence, hug her and tell her that they would never be apart. But the stupid fence was in his way. So he got as close to the fence as her could as half sang, half shout to her. Rin stopped.

"I'll be waiting for you till you come back, I'll keep and treasure the letters. Then I can see you again right?"

Rin turned around so that he was now facing him, she could no long hold back her tears. Crying, she gave him one last smile and ran. Len sank to his knees, now crying himself. Why did she leave him?

Now they were both dead, but that was okay with Len because at least the two were together.

"Because you were there, we could always smile. Deep darkness ripped us apart, Deep darkness reencounter us again.

See you tomorrow...

You know where..."

Len hugged Rin and kissed her. The room went silent, but the two lovers still stood in their embrace kissing. Finally the director spoke.

"Cut! That was great you two. I don't remember telling you guys to kiss, but hey it worked for the camera."

They twins walked off the set holding hands.

"I really love you Len. I meant every line I said in there," Rin told Len.

Len smiled. "Me too."

Then Len saw Kaito at the end of the hall. He didn't seem to have noticed the twins.

"Rin, come you wait for me in the dressing room? I have business I have to take care of," Len said.

The girl nodded and left. When She was out of sight, Len slowly walked to the blue-haired man.

* * *

**When that were ok right? There are only about four chapters left, unless I can't put everything in those four chapters. (I hate the looks of words and then a random number, so I spell out the number)**

**They I can work on my other story **

**If anyone cares AlicetheBBR and I are working on cosplay! Rin (her) and Len (me), so its going to be fun!**

**Review and you can have cookies…well you probably don't what any of my cooking, but please still review. **


End file.
